Sublime
by Rain and Storm
Summary: "Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo Yo nunca te traicionaré" "Zero… recuerda el nombre por favor Luka…No lo olvides"


**_Es solo un.. one shot? Amm no lo se solo se me vino a la mente tal vez ni haya continuación ^^ solo quería compartirlo con ustedes_**

**_Eres tan sublime_**

-Untitled

_"Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo" Esa mirada melancólica, sus ojos plateados eran unas ventanas al alma, solo con su mirada podía expresar cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía hacía él. "Yo nunca te traicionaré"_

Extendía sus manos, tratando de alcanzar las de aquél hombre en gabardina negra, sus profundos ojos grises miraban con tristeza, ternura, amor. Porqué aquel hombre decía eso. Quería correr, alcanzarlo, sujetarlo y perderse en esa cálida mirada, sentía protección hacía él pero…

Sonó la alarma de su despertador y muy agitado se despertó de su sueño, últimamente había tenido el mismo sueño, esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura, esa calidez en las palabras, la protección de no ser herido, de ser amado.

"Que me pasa?" Se preguntó cierto chico de inusuales ojos violeta mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos plateados. Respiraba rápidamente, su presión había subido y su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre, se encontraba desesperado, quién era ese hombre y que quería decir con eso de que nunca lo iba a traicionar. Eran tantas sus dudas que un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

El dolor era inmenso pero no tanto como el dolor que sentía en su corazón, como podía ser posible que haya creído en ese cretino, claro estaba el maldito y sus juegos, lo había hecho todo para tenerla a ella, aun cuando la pequeña enana de cabellos castaños y enormes ojos marrón estaba decidida a compartir su vida con su querido "Onii-sama", ese maldito vampiro sangrepura realizó una de sus jugadas, humillando el corazón de ese chico que vivía atormentado día a día por ser parte de esa sociedad, por haber sido convertido en una de esas bestias sin corazón. Porqué simplemente no lo había dejado ir como quería. Había cumplido con su propósito, había destruido a Rido, salvado a Yuki, ahora lo único que quería era irse de aquel lugar que le traía solo recuerdos traicioneros. Pero ese maldito tuvo que volver a someterlo, para tratarlo como la vil pieza que era: un simple nivel D, siempre recordándole, que gracias a su sangre viviría. Lo confundió, lo amaestro como el maldito bastardo que era, forzándolo a entregar todo, lo último puro que tenía, para que tenía que entregarse.

Para qué tenía que hacerlo si en el corazón del sangrepura siempre iba a estar primero ella.

_Yuki…._

_Tan tierna_

_Tan pura e inocente como la nieve en diciembre…_

Quería matarlo y quería matarse, pero no lo haría no podía, ese bastardo lo rompió. Lo hizo sentirse como la pieza y el vil exhumano que era.

Sus sueños se quebraron en ese momento, en el que ese ser se infiltró en el hermoso príncipe de hielo. Sus palabras eran tan creíbles, él decía que lo amaba, que nunca lo dejaría.

"Solo contéstame algo" Dijo el cazador con sus ojos contemplando a la pequeña chica durmiente de cabellos castaños en los brazos del sangre pura.

"Tu odio hacía mí también fue actuado?" Preguntó, sentía que le faltaba el aire, su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos quebraban en llanto, su maldito juego lo había matado, ahora era un ser sin corazón, un zombie. Que hubiera sido si hubiera rechazado sus palabras, si en vez de amor hubiera continuado con su odio, riéndose del sangrepura, que hubiera pasado si su corazón no se hubiera encaprichado al calor falso del príncipe Kuran.

Y como era de suponerse, el joven Kuran se quedó inmóvil, intentando decir una palabra pero no podía, había sentimientos revueltos en su interior, una gran confusión, por una parte tenía esa atracción hacía el hermoso ángel plateado, ese deseo no solo carnal, el deseo de poseer su corazón de no dejarlo ir, de atarlo a su vida, una larga y eterna vida sin soledad, por el otro estaba su pequeña hermana, la niña a la que amo, justo desde el nacimiento de la pequeña, sabía que ella era la persona especial, sus sentimientos obsesivos hacía esa chica lo estaban segando. Creía amar completamente a la princesa Kuran, pero porque algo en su interior le aclamaba que no dejara ir a cierto ángel. Por primera vez en su vida Kuran Kaname no podía explicar ni contestar ninguna de sus dudas. Vio partir al cazador, y algo en su corazón lentamente se iba alejando, un dolor intenso, el vacío que nunca podría ser reemplazado. Aun así se dijo a si mismo que estar con esa pequeña chica era su decisión correcta. No solo restauraría el poder de los Kuran, también podría tener un heredero de sangrepura, gobernar y seguir manteniendo la coexistencia pacífica.

Aún así una duda flotaba en sus pensamientos

"Y si su decisión no era la correcta, que pasa si alejó a la persona que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo tal y como era, que pasaría si su error cegado por esa completa obsesión hacía la Kuran era un grave error" Suspiro lentamente acariciando uno de los mechones de cabello de su Yuki "Me reiría, si tú no eres la persona indicada, no queda otra que resignarme…a perderlo" Sus ojos brillaron e inmediatamente una idea se le vino a la mente "No te perdería completamente, nuestro lazo no se puede romper, si he errado en mi decisión, iré por ti Kiryuu Zero, no lo dudes, te buscaré, te encontraré y vendrás a mi te guste o no, porque herido y con el corazón roto tú me vas a seguir amando"

**Tokyo**

Ganaron la batalla contra Reiga, lograron vencer a la oscuridad, los Duras ya no eran un problema, ahora estaban confinados a quedarse en el inframundo, sin posibilidad de escapar. Pero como en toda lucha, no había un verdadero ganador, pues las muertes para ambos bandos no se compensaban con la victoria, la sangre derramada hacía que ambos bandos fueran perdedores.

La luz de Dios había cumplido con su misión, el contrato se había roto, ahora podía liberar a esa pobre alma, ahora Luka Crosszeria podía ser feliz.

"Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora" Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que en el pasado brillaban aferrándose a la vida iban lentamente apagándose, los minutos se le iban en cada bocanada de aire. "Quiero que tú seas el que me mates, solo así quiero hacerlo, no quiero que sea otra persona solo tú" Los bellos ojos del chico miraban a esos profundos ojos plateados, invitándole a que clavara la espada en su pecho, sonriendo para su amado "Por favor Luka" Le rogó, cada palabra que salía de sus labios debilitaba su pulso, pero Luka se negaba, nunca podría hacer eso, no podría matar a su alma gemela, a la luz de su vida. "Mátame" Lo repitió mientras las manos de ambos se juntaron y la espada lentamente se fue deslizando en el pecho de Giou Yuki, la existencia de la luz de Dios, permanecería en secreto, dejando en el mundo pequeñas huellas de su paso por la tierra. Aun cuando sabía que estaba muriendo, el chico de cabellos naranja no dejó de sonreír, hasta el último de sus suspiros, sus ojos se cerraron pero su sonrisa quedó intacta.

Era un momento tan sublimelos hermosos ojos de ese chico se habían cerrado para siempre, su existencia se borró de este mundo. Con la última fuerza que le quedaba Giou Yuki decidió liberarlos, liberar de ese dolor a sus seres más queridos. Salvó a Kanata-san, su corazón volvía a ser puro, como cuando eran niños, ahora podía sonreír, su odio por los humanos se había ido, ahora no recordaba nada, nada de su reencarnación como Reiga, ni tampoco los recuerdos sobre Yuki. Lo mismo pasó con el clan Giou, no podía permitir que todos los miembros y familia sufrieran su perdida. También borró su existencia, cada una de las memorias de los chicos fue borrada, nadie en la Mansión Crepúsculo recordaría a Yuki, el nombre de Giou Yuki se había borrado, desapareciendo entre la lluvia.

Y él, aquel hombre, su guardián, el dueño de su corazón, no quería seguir lastimándolo, aunque volvió a reencarnar como un hombre Luka siguió amándolo, para el Opast, Yuki era Yuki, no importaba si fuera hombre o mujer, él lo amaba con todo su ser. Incluso cuando murió y volvió a reencarnar, los sentimientos de Luka siguieron siendo los mismos, su contrato permanecería intacto, sus almas unidas en una. Pero Yuki sabía que Luka sufría en secreto, pues al momento de reencarnar, no tenía memorias de su vida pasada.

Luka pensaba que Yuki había reencarnado en hombre para olvidar todo, incluyendo su amor, pero le dolía, era como una daga al corazón saber que su niño no lo recordaba, entonces Yuki comprendió, de que servía que estuviera ahí si sus recuerdos habían sido bloqueados, si no recordaba a Luka, aunque sentía una gran atracción hacía el apuesto demonio, lo hacía sufrir. Por eso durante la batalla con Reiga, tomó su decisión, quería que Luka sonriera, por esa razón decidió romper el contrato, no quería seguir matando a Luka de esa manera, sabía que era cruel. La luz de Dios, podía sanar el dolor, pero en los ojos grises del Opast no había más que una infinita tristeza y soledad, en cada mirada que le daba a Yuki había tristeza y amor. Borró toda su existencia de la mente y corazón del príncipe de la oscuridad.

"Esta es mi decisión Luka, por favor déjame sanar tus heridas" Las dulces palabras resonaron en la mente del Opast. "Te libero de este sufrimiento… Se feliz mi amado Luka Crosszeria"

Luka cerró sus ojos, mientras un líquido cristalino recorría sus mejillas, se aferraba a no perder los recuerdos de Yuki, no lo quería olvidar, eso era un sacrilegio, olvidar a la persona por la cual vivía. Sus recuerdos se fueron borrando con cada lágrima que deslizaba por esa blanca piel.

"Adios"

Y así el poderoso Opast cayó en un profundo sueño, facilitando a la luz de Dios borrar su dolor, sanar sus heridas, dejarlo libre para que volviera a amar.

_"Perdóname tanto Luka, pero yo sé que en este mundo vas a encontrar a la persona que llene tu corazón. Cuando lo veas, sabrás que él es el elegido, y lo protegerás, tu amor será infinito y él te amara también, ambos vivirán unidos, no habrá ningún contrato, no hay necesidad de hacerlo cuando el amor es verdadero._

_Cuando lo encuentres por favor no lo espantes, su corazón esa herido, una creatura oscura dañó su corazón su alma depresiva implora ser amada, ser salvada. Tú le vas a poder dar todo eso._

_Zero… recuerda el nombre por favor Luka…._

_No lo olvides"_

**_Varios meses después_**

"Esta es mi promesa Ichiru, solo te voy a amar a ti" Estaba sentado frente a la tumba de su hermano, las traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla "


End file.
